To reduce energy consumption, development and utilization of energy-efficient vehicles have become a trend. As an energy-efficient vehicle, a hybrid vehicle is driven by at least one of an internal combustion engine and a motor and has various operation modes, and consequently may operate with improved transmission efficiency and fuel economic efficiency.
However, in the related art, the power transmission system in the hybrid vehicle is generally complex in structure, bulky, low in transmission efficiency, and complicated in control strategy. For example, a plurality of gear shift actuating elements needs to be controlled simultaneously during the gear shifting or mode switching.